Takeshi Kido
|image1 = Takeshi Kido.png |nationality = Japanese |status = Unknown |relationships = Hiroaki Arai (oath brother) Hiroshi Kanemura (superior) Shun Akiyama (acquaintance) Taiga Saejima (friend) |occupation = Junior Leader of Tojo Clan's Kanemura Enterprises |affiliation = Kanemura Enterprises Tojo Clan |voiced_by = Kenta Kiritani |modeled_after = Kenta Kiritani |first_appearance = Yakuza 4 |last_appearance = Yakuza 4 }} Takeshi Kido ( ) is a member of Kanemura Enterprises and Arai's sworn brother. Personality Kido appears to be an affable person, but deep inside, he hides a good amount of ambition. Being a member of a third-tier yakuza group makes him eager to do things as discreet as possible. Appearance Kido wears a grey dress shirt beneath a red and white jacket, displaying the word "Japan" (written in English) over an image of a nine-tailed fox. He also wears grey pants fastened with a black leather belt. Closer to the end of the game, he appears in a white suit jacket over a dark red shirt. He is relatively muscular, much to Saejima's surprise during their battle. Background Not much is known about Kido's life before the events of Yakuza 4. He appears to have known Akiyama prior to their on-screen meeting, likely due to Kanemura Enterprises' deal with Sky Finance. Yakuza 4 He runs soaking into Kanemura Enterprises and explained that he is not happy that some Ueno men went into Club Elnard because it is part of Kanemura's turf and hearing Ueno men talking about to whose going to stop them drinking into their turf behind Kanemura. Kido give up explaining to one of Kanemura who concern of him and doesn't understand the situation. Kido embarrass himself when Akiyama told him to talk loud as anyone can hear through. Kido states about the boss went somewhere, tricking Akiyama and telling Arai that he is with Shibata at Kamurocho Hills. He tells the boss that he keep in touch with Arai as he find him. Kido explains who Akiyama to Kanemura's men. Kido runs in Club Elnard, meeting Akiyama and Ihara in the middle of a fight. Kido watches Akiyama defeated Ihara and looking at Arai, whose talking with Akiyama. Arai orders Kido to follow Ihara and Mishma and not to do stupid things once he find them. He calls Arai to tell him where they are at. A day later, Kido went to Kanemura's building and only to find it empty except for the corpse of Kanemura. He calls Akiyama to meet the rooftop and explain what happened to Kanemura when he found him after Akiyama got arrested. They were approached by Shibata's men who assumes that Kido had murdered Kanemura under Arai's orders. Akiyama tells Kido to meet him at Sky Finance that Kido should be safe with Hana. Kido try to say it but turn to run away from them. Kido lays on the floor at Sky Finance inside when Akiyama comes in, out of breath from being pursued by the law. Kido and Akiyama talk about Sugiuchi at the toilet. Kido concerns why Akiyama got hold of Arai and state to know but Akiyama tell him to next time as they were observed by Suiguchi. With the help of Daigo, he offers to help him ensure Arai's safety in exchange for the 100 million yen. At Akyama's Sky Finance,Akiyama gives the money to Kido to find Arai before the police find him. Kido insists he want to know what the between Akiyama and Arai. After Akiyama explain over Kido, Kido vow to take the money to find Arai for him. Kido goes to Sky Finance again but all himself. He finds the money vault behind Akyiyama's library books and glance the billion yens before his eyes. He check and surprise Hana on her way to Sky Finance. Kido cleans around the books. He put the six codes green book into the library front of the button. Kido explains Hana that he need to talk with Akiyama,trying to call him but nothing. However, Hatsushiba's men arrive to accost Kido and knocks Hana out in the process. Kido was rescued by Akiyama as he explained what had happened to them. During chapter 2, Kido is seen defeating Shibata men by Saejima. Kido runs as Saejima chase him down as he was the only one who knew how to find Purgatory and provides him with a safe house to hide in. When Saejima is about to meet Majima, Kido gave him the safest route to Millennium Tower and asks if he ever regret the decision he made. Saejima tells him that he does not regret the 25 years inside the prison and gives him advice to not hesitate at taking actions and he only got one chance at the opportunity. This motivates Kido and leads him to tell Arai about Akiyama's money and he wants to take part in Munakata's plan after he heard about it from Daigo. He's no longer appear until the second part of Chapter 4 where he worked with Katsuragi to capture Yasuko and Taiga, and steal all of Akiyama's money in Sky Finance. He then appears at Kamurocho Hills after Kiryu infiltrated it and do the deal with him by handing over Yasuko and retrieve the sensitive file from Kiryu. Katsuragi then orders Kido to kill them both, in which Kido turns around and shoots Katsuragi instead. He then gives the file to Arai and get shot by him in the stomach. However, Arai shot him in a non-fatal spot to ensure his survival so he can confirm his suspicions of his alliance with Daigo. During the finale, he appears with Daigo on top of the Millennium Tower with Akiyama's money and was confronted by Arai, Munakata, Kiryu, Akiyama, Saejima, and Tanimura. Kido clashes with Saejima but was defeated by Saejima. It is unclear what happens to Kido after Arai turns himself in to the police. Fighting Style Kido starts off weak with two punches usually knocking him automatically into the ground. When Kido has his health depleted to yellow, he then starts to activate his own heat mode. He has the ability to attack without interrupting him, some of his attack cannot break guard, but however gains that ability when his health is further depleted. His heat action consist of a ground-and-pound when you're laying on the floor. Kido also sometimes starts to charge up for his devastating combo, and after his combo, he goes into a tired state, which gets him out of his Heat mode, thus making him vulnerable to attacks. At a distance, he has the ability to either do a flying kick, or a tackle, when tackled, he can sometimes chain it with his heat action further doing more damage. He has the ability to replenish his health, at which point he is invincible from all attacks until he reaches half a bar of health. He emits a bright red aura in Heat mode. Gallery Takeshi Kido (Yakuza 4).png|Remastered Render Takeshi Kido.jpg Takeshi Kido 02.jpg Kido.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Kanemura Enterprises Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Final Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Shibata Family Category:Tojo Clan